


Sweet Scent of Heat

by You_are_perfect



Series: Dean and Castiel's family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friend to Lover, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Omegle, RP, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on his heat and Dean tried his best to ignore it. Unfortunately, things are getting much more better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scent of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is me RP with stranger. First time I'm finished it. You don't how I always wanted to make Destiel fanfic but I have no idea to make one. This is the first one :D. Sorry for the grammar.

Dean, you should get a motel for the night. Don’t come back to the bunker… -C (omega!Cas)

You're in heat right now? -D (alpha!Dean)

Yes... -C

Okay, I'll find another motel. You better lock your room, Cas. Any Alpha around you? -D

No. I'm alone right now. -C

*sighs with relief* How long do I need to stay out? -D

I'm not sure. It could go just the night or it could last a few days... -C

Damn it! There's no room vacant! -D

Sorry, Cas. No motel with vacant room -D

Really? Okay then... -C

Look, the only room that is unoccupied in this place is next to you. You okay with that? I promise I won't get in -D

Cas? Are you okay? -C

Okay. Yeah I'm fine. Besides if anyone was getting in I would rather it be you. -C

... Okay. Well, good night Cas -D

Good night. -C  
~~~  
Castiel set aside his phone tossing and turning in bed in an attempt to get comfortable.

Dean put his phone into his pocket, taking the key with him to his room. As he was in front of the door, he could just smelled Cas's scent even if he was just in a locked room. Restraining himself, Dean quickly unlock the door and cover his nose with the pillow 'This is getting harder' he said to himself

Castiel tossed for several more hours eventually grinding his hips against the bed moaning softly looking for any kind of relief.

Dean could feel Cas had changed his scent, groaning as it turn into the sweetest scent he ever smell. He tried to ignore it with thinking other thing. Unfortunately, there's no other thing in his mind except for Cas in heat, how it would be pleasure for him to knot with him..... No, not gonna happen. He take a piece of cloth and covered his nostril. Not a good alternative but it block the scent a bit.

Castiel moaned Dean's name lowly as he rutted against the sheets one hand scrabbling for his phone.

Dean. Need you. -C

The phone pinged as it received message. Dean took it and started to drool himself when he read Cas's word to him. As much tempted for him to do with him, Dean won't take any advantage on his friend.He afraid that if he knot with him, Cas will hate him forever. Cas, you're in heat. This is only heat talking -D

Not the heat. Wanted you a long time. Please... -C

Dean felt an erection grow inside his pant when the angel replied him. Cas, you're not in your head right now -D

I may be debilitatingly horny but I know what I'm asking for. I don't want anyone but you. -C

As he received that, immediately Dean went outside of his room, standing in front of Cas's room. He knocked the door a few time and asked "Are you sure about this Cas? Even I cannot hold this" he's getting dizzy as the scent getting sweeter. God, he could just cum right now by smelling him from here.

Castiel threw open the door pulling Dean inside. He slammed the door shut pressing Dean against it and assaulting his mouth with his own.

Dean was shocked when Cas attacked him like that, but everything inside his mind gone when the blue-eyed lips was onto him. He hold Cas tightly with his hand around Cas's waist and his neck. "Fuck, let me take you Cas" he pushed Cas onto his bed and pinned him there, waited an approval from him.

Castiel stared up at his his pupils blown wide. "Take me. I'm yours. Only yours." He babbled pulling at Dean's shirt.

Taking Cas's away from him, he speak in deep voice "Let me, Cas. Let me do this for you" He tore Cas's shirt away from him, he started to lick his neck to his nipple slowly, then kissing to his bellybutton. 'Not enough' he still scenting every part of Cas, combine his scent with him so everybody know that Cas belong to Dean only. His finger unzipped Cas's trouser and took it away. "You're mine, right Cas?" He ask for the last time, wanted to know if Cas really meant it.

Castiel groaned pressing himself into Dean's touch as much as he could his back arching a bit. "Yes Dean. I'm always yours." He panted leaning up to capture his lips.

Dean hold Cas's head with his other hand to sealed the lips between them, while the other used it finger to spread around Cas's hole. Both of their dick rutted with each other and it just make Dean groaned with pure ecstasy. The lube around the hole make it easier for him to fingering Cas. "Gonna make you full with my seed. Make your belly swell to fill my baby. You want it Cas?" he teased as he pulling his lips to his earlobe. "Because I want it. I want you so much that I'm gonna take you right now"

Castiel let out a low whine of need. "Want you Dean. Want you so bad. Need you. Need you. Take me please!" He was babbling again barely making sense as he begged.

Dean smirked as he heard the omega begged for him. He pulled away his finger from the loose, wet hole and spread Cas's thigh further away from each other. Dean let his mouth fall onto omega's neck and kissed the neck. "You're mine, Cas!". With that, he slammed his cock into the hole.

Castiel gasped his hands gripping at Dean as he arched off the bed pressing their bodies together.

Dean hold both of Cas's shoulder, quicken the pace as his cock fucking the hole of his new mate. "Mine! Mine only!" he said it to make sure Cas know his place. He hit the prostate and make it pleasurable for both of them. He could feel his knot is getting ready. "Cas, I'm gonna cum right now and mark you mine" he whispered to his ear.

Castiel moaned under Dean. "S-so Cl-Clo-" He managed before he came Dean's name falling from his lips in a cry of pleasure.

In no time flat, Dean bite Cas's neck and cum inside his hole. He pulled away his cock and admire the look of it. He felt something blossomed in him, to think that Cas is finally belongs to him is his deepest desire. Now it was happening that night. He lick Cas's cum on his belly, tasting the sweet taste of him. After that, he kissed his mate's lips in slow and passionate way, unlike the previous kiss before that is full of need and desire. "I love you, Cas" he confessed to him. "I always love you"

Castiel's eyes lit up as he panted struggling to speak for a moment before managing to gasp out. "Love you...too....Dean..."

Dean kissed his forehead and stroked his black hair. He looked upon his blue eye and said "Thank you, Cas" he smiled and tighten his embrace toward Cas, still doesn't want to let him go. "Can I sleep here with you?" Dean asked him, wondering if he want some privacy.

Castiel grinned winding his arms tightly around his new mate. "Please stay." he whispered staring up at him fondly. "I always want you with me."

Can't resist it, Dean kissed him again in chaste way to show him how much he loves him. "I will not let you go" he whispered to him and kissed his earlobe.

Castiel smiled nuzzling at Dean's neck lightly. "I love you so much Dean."

"Me too" he replied to him. "Let just sleep now. You must be exhausted" he gazed toward his blue-eyed again. It just an addiction for him, he could just stare at it for eternity.

Castiel nodded his eyes drifting shut as he settled into the pillows. He was a out only moments later.

Dean still not sleep yet as he want to admire Cas's face for the last time before he sleep. He nuzzled into his hair and quite content that he finally have Cas. Before he close his eye and sleep, he said in his heart 'I'm yours as much as you're mine'.


End file.
